Truly, Madly, Totally
by xXRottWeilerXx
Summary: In which Ryoma challenges Sakuno to do anything to wipe off that smirk on his face. "What are you gonna do?" "I'm going to kiss that smirk off of you!" GASP! Uh-oh... Leaks... ;D ORIGINAL PLOT


**Truly, Madly, Totally…Hate You!**

**A/N: Yo, minna-san! Good to be back. I just had to write this oneshot cuz it's been bugging me for quite a while. **

* * *

><p>Momoshiro Takeshi grinned as he did a drop shot with a graceful stroke of his racket, the net moving ever-so-slightly as the tennis ball grazed past it into the other side of the net. "Catch that, Sakuno-chan yo!"<p>

Realizing she had no time to pout, the brunette sprinted to the net and outstretched the red racket to hit the ridiculously fuzzy ball. She gasped as she realized she accidentally hit a lob, which left Momo to jump and finish the match with a terrifying Dunk Smash.

"Eep!" She shut her eyes tightly and clutched the racket tightly to her chest.

"Don!" Momo pointed his racket to the now pouting Sakuno.

He laughed when he saw her priceless heart-shaped face as Eiji called out the score, animatedly flailing his arms in the air as he called out all-too-cheerfully, "Game and match: Momochi! Six games to 1!"

"Ch-Chotto! Momo-chan! How could you use that Dunk Smash on me? Mou…" She was still holding the racket tightly against her chest, her breath ragged as she sat on the bench and then began scrutinizing the strings of her racket.

"How can I be easy on you, since you _did_ manage to steal a game from me. That ain't gonna happen anymore, not at all… Ne?"

The spiky-haired man grinned and ruffled Sakuno's shoulder-length, untied hair. The blush on her cheeks was still evident as she chose to throw away her pout and laugh heartily. Eiji joined with the fun of bullying his favorite kouhai- other than his dear Ochibi- while telling her that she could grow a pair of horns if she continued to pout. Sakuno's laughter continued as she shook her head at her funny senpais.

It was always like this since she entered Tokyo University. It was her third year, and she was glad she'd found Eiji and Momo studying in the same University. It had become a habit for them to come and have a friendly match together near the campus grounds. She was better in her tennis, proving to the regulars she was capable of playing decent tennis by winning third place in the individual Girls' Kantou Tournament held on her second year of high school. She'd already cut her hair by then, figuring that it was easier to play tennis with her hair tied into a ponytail. Sometimes during her friendly matches with either Eiji or Momo, she would put on a Vans half-cap that Rinko had given her when Ryuzaki-sensei left Nanjiroh to train the little damsel, since she was so determined to play tennis. The red half-cap had meant everything to her, since she considered Rinko the mother she never had the chance to know.

Now as she started packing her tennis stuff into her beige tennis bag while politely refusing Eiji and Momo's offer to have burger with them, she smiled to herself.

Sakuno was having a great life. Since she lost her parents at such a young age and regarded Ryuzaki-sensei as both her parents, she couldn't help but feel sometimes lost in solitude. It was partly due to the fact that her grandmother would always be out of town mostly on weekends and also due to witnessing Tomoka playing with her triplet brothers. She had always wanted brothers and sisters. She always made an excuse to come by to Tomoka's house just to play with the three little Osakada musketeers. "Saku ne-chan? Are you okay? You crying?" one of the Tomoka's brother would ask if Sakuno was caught suddenly crying because she would miss the company.

She would wipe her eyes a bit too vigorously and shake it off, while laughing. "No, it's just some dust. I'm not crying…"

Then, without her asking, Ryoma had inched his way into her life. And although it seemed too much as an accident to meet him in that train, she always felt that if she hadn't known the so-called freshman prodigy, she would have never met her senpais that actually cared for her although they never seemed to show it. She didn't need words for them to express all their gratitude for her cheers and for always being there by their side during harsh trainings. Their actions spoke to her when she received a bunch of gifts and flowers upon her graduating high school four years ago. Truly, her senpais felt like her brothers.

Sakuno suddenly pouted as she zipped her duffel bag.

Unlike a certain cocky-smart-ass tennis player who happened to possess those bloody gorgeous eyes of his. Yeah, she thanked him for meeting her with the senpais she'd learn to cherish as brothers, but she didn't feel like she should like him anymore. She even insisted on playing tennis because she wanted something to take her mind off of that heartbreaker. Sure, he had inspired her to play tennis, but it didn't mean she had to thank him. She had long gotten over him for a good solid four years. Apparently, her finals were coming up soon and the last thing she wanted to see was a guy with a killer smirk and set-your-hair-on-fire body that could make a nun weep. It was still a mystery to all of her senpais and especially to her grandmother as to why she suddenly decided she needed to get over Ryoma. Well, she had her own reasons.

Momo offered to walk Sakuno home as Eiji parted with them at a junction. She had declined as she would ruin Momo's much needed supply of artery clogging burgers and fries, but he laughed it off saying that he wouldn't want to see anyone stalking his precious kouhai. Sakuno had insisted that he go with Eiji and that she reasoned the sun wasn't setting yet. So it was likely for her to arrive home before sunset. IF she didn't get lost, again. But she wasn't about to tell that. She had found a new shortcut and she decided to check it out.

And fifteen minutes later, she was lost.

She hated herself. She was really stupid. She could've agreed to Momo's offer to walk her home. By the time she finally found the familiar route to her home, it was already dark. And the fastest she could arrive home would take at least ten minutes using that route.

"Sakuno, you're such a baka… Really…" The last word came out weakly as a tear drop rolled down her flushed cheek.

She wiped off the tears and took a deep breath.

No. She was NOT going to cry. She was a big girl, and she didn't want Ryoma to see her in this state. God, she was thinking about him again. She tried to shake him off her mind and mumbled words such as "I'm over him" and "Don't think." And "Ryoma-kun is such a baka."

She sighed loudly as she started to walk again, adjusting the strap on her shoulder every five minutes. Just as she approached a corner, she heard something foreign. It wasn't the wind, though the whispers of the wind kind of freaked her out. No, it was something else.

She stopped walking, her red cap bouncing off the bright light of a roadside lamp as she stood three meters away from a corner while listening tentatively to a sound so foreign.

It was the sound of something rustling, and if it was even possible, she knew she heard the light taps of rubber soles against the dark pavement.

She gulped.

She was being followed.

Sakuno tried to feign ignorance as she started to walk again, her eyes concentrating on the trashcan situated at the corner she was about to turn into. In her mind, she tried to think of a strategy to run away from the now seemingly close stranger.

She frowned as she tried very, _very _hard to figure out an attack if the person decided to grab her by the elbow and force a knife against her throat. A new gleam of hope shone in her eyes as she finally thought of the perfect strategy to fend off the individual whom steps were getting somewhat synchronized with hers. It was kinda creepy.

Then the shine in her eyes died. The idea seemed somewhat stupid. She frowned more as she figured out another way to get rid of the frightening presence looming behind her.

She didn't even notice the light pole standing firmly before her.

Before she could've damaged her straight nose into bits of useless cartilage, the individual behind her spoke up.

"Oi, look out."

Before she could even look up, a firm hand stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her shoulder. But of course; being as paranoid as she was, Sakuno's reflexes kicked into her system and caused her to turn around and pound the person with her duffel bag in one swift motion. Not noticing the impossibly familiar voice muffle the words "What the hell-" , her auburn air which was tied into a ponytail whipped to one side as she decided to turn around once more and make a run.

"I said look out, dammit."

Said the previous voice in a sharp tone, once again grabbing Sakuno's narrow, girly shoulder and turning her around before she could run into the light pole at an impressive speed of 120 miles per hour. If that was even possible.

The first thing Sakuno noticed as she crashed against a hard chest, was the fact that her cap had already fallen off her head, and that the chest she had unceremoniously crashed her head against, smelled really nice. It smelled of a type of cologne that she couldn't quite decipher the origin of the brand.

Instantly forgetting the terror of being face-to-face with the person who was suspiciously following her, splash in the words 'also _creepily _walking behind her', Ryuzaki Sakuno inhaled deeply the scent of manliness. She was feeling a bit perverted now, but she couldn't help it.

Her stalker smelled nice, and relaxing. She wouldn't mind dying in the hands of the charismatic stalker who had yet to explain why he sounded so much like Ryoma-kun.

"Finished, Ryuzaki?" He asked, as if he was annoyed with an attractive girl openly hugging a male stranger and practically inhaling the air around him.

Echizen Ryoma's eyes gleamed in amusement as he noticed the figure in his arms tensed upon hearing his voice. Her head shot up and a pair of brown eyes popped open. As if on cue, a tint of pink colored her smooth cheeks, her lips forming a small 'o'.

Ryoma suppressed the urge to tighten his arms around the female's waist and nuzzle his face in her neck. Instead, he took in a deep breath and pushed her away from him, cursing his hormones that decided to act upon him at such a wrong time.

"R-Ryoma…k-ku-kun… W-Why… S-Senpai… Y-You… H-Here… D-Di… J-Ja… T-Ta… A-A-Ano… "

Ryoma raised a brow as he observed the girl in front of him, sputtering nonsense, a hand covering her mouth while the other pointed at his face with her dainty little finger. It took a smirk from him to silence the weird syllables coming out of her small mouth.

* * *

><p>Sakuno avoided his eyes as she entered the kitchen, her hair still damp from the hot shower. She could've stayed forever under the steaming hot water if it wasn't for the glob of flesh oozing of arrogance sitting in her kitchen with an unreadable emotion plastered on his face. She'd called her grandmother as they entered the dark house, and was answered with a voice mailbox instead. Before she mustered enough courage to go downstairs to make tea and prepare a fast late dinner, she'd texted Sumire informing that Ryoma was in the house and that her grandmother should drive home soon and safely. She didn't forget to add, "Pretty please."<p>

Sakuno chose to say nothing as she walked past Ryoma sitting on one end of the table; a brow rose as he eyed her higuma printed pajamas. The chibi higuma figures had big, round, green-eyed faces printed all over the baby blue cotton pajamas. The hem of her cotton higuma pants brushed her ankles as she tiptoed to reach a jar of teabags. Her feet were tucked snuggly in a pair of light blue home slippers. He looked down into the plain beige slippers he was wearing, and his eyes returned to her feet.

Taking his time, Ryoma's amber eyes traveled up her calves, to her legs covered with those higuma prints. Although hidden, those legs of hers were very, _very _nice. He had noticed that when he saw her in the tennis courts, playing a match against Momo out of all people. He had noticed her posture was better when she played, compared to what he saw years ago when he would find her practicing by herself. Seeing her run around the court returning shots delivered by the spiky-haired senpai, he couldn't help but notice the way her skirt moved. And thank god, she was wearing a pair of mid-thigh spandex.

But still, having eyes as sharp as eagles, he really couldn't do anything as he caught glimpses of her thighs wrapped in that black spandex as if they were sprayed on those thighs of hers.

He looked up as Sakuno turned around to place a teapot and cups on the table. She gingerly poured some tea for him and handed him the cup without looking at him.

He couldn't blame her. It was natural of her not wanting to speak to him. He had been scaring the hell out of her when he decided to follow her. He wanted to call out to her as soon as Momo and Eiji were out of sight, but then she'd got lost. It amused him as well as it had annoyed him for her to get lost. In her own hometown to be exact.

But she didn't have to surprise him by shoving her bag at him. If it weren't for his reflexes refined during years of tennis practices, he would've lost hold of her and she would've crashed into that odd pole which seemed to appear out of nowhere. He didn't recall a light pole being there nine years ago.

The sound of her chopping up something turned his attention from that odd pole he had been thinking about, to her back. He caught the sight of her backside as she bent down to pick up an onion that dropped off the chopping board.

Ryoma wanted to berate himself for staring, but he didn't.

His eyes traveled up the single crease in the middle of her back and stopped halfway. He noticed the two faint lines of her white bra strap running down vertically on either sides of her shoulder blades and joined to a horizontal strip of stretchy cloth just below her scapula.

He cocked his head.

He was being like his oyaji again.

"Che." He accidentally muttered, earning a glance from the seemingly mute woman by the chopping board.

Echizen Ryoma was a man. It was natural of him to be attracted to certain parts of the female anatomy. All women have legs, a butt, and breasts. Sakuno was no different. The 22-year old woman who wore a pair of cute higuma pajamas, with light blue slippers, and a white bra underneath those seemingly innocent pajamas - who was even ignoring him - , was no different from any other women he'd encountered. Not that he could even remember them.

Well, except that Sakuno's legs were a tad bit nicer, her butt a teeny tiny bit better, and her skin a little more rosy than other women.

Yep, she was just like any other women.

And he was slightly attracted. So what?

Not that he would do anything about it.

* * *

><p>They ate in silence. She was sitting next to him, with a lonely chair separating them. When they were finished, it was already eleven.<p>

Sakuno frowned. Why was her grandmother always late from meetings with the principle? The elder Ryuzaki was always lethargic whenever the coach accompanied the Seigaku tennis club regulars to matches. Now that it was summer, and that means more tournaments would take place. And Ryuzaki-sensei would come back home dead-beat.

As Sakuno cleared the table, the doorbell rang. It was hard ignoring Ryoma's gaze as they both heard a loud "Ryuzaki-chan!" by the gates.

She grabbed her sweater by the door, wrapped herself in it and cheerfully exited the house. She came back into the house holding a paper bag with some documents sticking out. She smiled as she peeked into the paper bag and set it on the couch in front of the television while she shrugged off her sweater.

The young brunette continued cleaning as she stepped into the kitchen, with Ryoma still sitting on the same seat with his chin propped up in his palm. He's taken off his cap, and suddenly Sakuno had a hard time concentrating on the task at hand as she noticed him eyeing the bag of documents on the couch, as if those papers were taunting him with a lifetime of paper cuts. As she turned around from the sink to look at him, she noticed something in his eyes.

Confusion?

Jealousy?

Sakuno blushed at her thought just now. Jealousy? He'd hardly hinted to her that he was capable of any romantic feelings. Let alone jealousy. Why would he be jealous anyway? She frowned as she turned her back onto him, her hands now rearranging the washed bowls and knives.

"Anou…That was Aoi Kentarou-san. If that's what you're thinking about." She said, earning a raised dubious brow from the tennis prince.

"What's he doing this late?" He asked instead, the deep timbre of his voice filling the space of the small kitchen.

Sakuno wiped her hands on a hand towel before she turned around to face the Echizen.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

Ryoma didn't look at her as he said, "Well, he's a guy. And you're a woman."

Sakuno blinked and stared at him as if he was an idiot when he made that weird logic. He sort of felt like one too. But that guy could've waited until tomorrow to give those documents, which were now sitting kind of suspiciously on the couch. Sakuno was even smiling and talking to that Aoi. She didn't even spare him a glance, let alone smile at him. But as if he cared that much anyway. He wouldn't care if she even decided to ignore him all day long.

He was kidding himself. He was such a sucker.

"For your information, Ryoma-kun. Aoi-san was just here to give my documents because he was only finished with them this evening. And I really need those documents for tomorrow's ten o' clock presentation."

Silence from the prince. Then she added, though she didn't know why,

"And besides, he's homosexual. He's into Saeki-san right now and he wouldn't do anything to me." She looked at Ryoma straight in the eye as she finished her sentence.

Ryoma's eyebrows nearly rose to his hairline at her last statement. "He's a queer?"

Sakuno almost smiled at his reaction. Yeah, a lot of people wouldn't have expected that.

"They preferred to be called gay. And I have nothing against it."

Ryoma shrugged soon after recovering from the short shock-of-the-day announcement.

"Well, I do." He said as he stood up.

Sakuno blinked as she noticed him moving closer. However, she decided she wanted him to elaborate. "Why?"

Instead of answering her, Ryoma moved closer.

"R-Ryo-Ryoma-kun?"

She widened her eyes as her back hit the counter. She took a sharp intake of breath as Ryoma planted his hands on either side of the counter top as he dipped his head to face her. He was taller than her and thus making her feel intimidated. A smirk was plastered on his face as his deep voice spoke.

"Momo-senpai told me you got over me."

Sakuno's eyes blinked once, twice, and then a pretty shade of pink tinted her cheeks. "S-So?"

She felt like kneeing him in his jewels but at the same time she wanted to breathe in his relaxing scent again. His eyes lowered to her mouth for a split second before those orbs continued to bore into her brown ones.

"Why?" was his simple question.

Ryoma closed his eyes for a while and opened them again. He was fighting for control over his body. If he wanted his way, he could've just devoured those alluring lips of hers and run his fingers underneath her baby blue pajamas to feel her nice skin. He could've hoisted her on top of his shoulder and prove to her how he felt about her, in somewhere private where he would take all the time in the world to please her. But now wasn't the right timing. Firstly, Ryuzaki-sensei would be home. And he'd be damned if he was caught fondling with her precious granddaughter.

Sakuno sighed as she lowered her face. Ryoma tried to ignore her moving chest as she breathed. When she looked up into his hazel feline orbs, her brown eyes were glassy, her lips were turned up into a smile only for him to see, the very same smile that would turn his brain into mush, and seeing her like that made him want her more.

"What would you expect… after waiting nine years for unanswered letters, nine long years of unrequited e-mails..."

He had a reason behind all those unanswered mails. But somehow he didn't feel like explaining to her, yet.

Sakuno laughed lightly as the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"And then here you came back, and suddenly I started having second thoughts. I really thought I was over you, Ryoma-kun. I hate you, Ryoma-kun. For making me feel these things."

Her change of moods was driving him insane.

"I hate you for the same reason too." Was all he could say, his voice a soft murmur.

Sakuno thought he was about to kiss her, to prove a point. But then the doorbell rang, letting her know that her grandmother was finally home. Suddenly Ryoma was pushed aside and left there in the kitchen. He didn't even protest when Sakuno gave a small smile before she pushed past him to get to the door.

"Ryoma!" The elder Sumire exclaimed happily as she gave a pat to his back.

The tennis prince acknowledged his former coach with a curt nod as he leaned his behind against the counter, the same spot where he'd trapped Sakuno, only to know that she hated him because she wasn't over him yet.

Sumire opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice. Sakuno joined the both of them and leaned her behind against the counter, next to her grandmother while taking glances at Ryoma as she sipped on her mug of fresh milk. They both glanced at each other once in a while as Sumire talked about school and the new tennis regulars. Being oblivious to the two youngsters in the kitchen, Sumire pointed out that Ryoma was indeed taller. Six foot to be at least.

"How did you get so tall? Was it steroids?"

Sakuno nearly choked on her milk and muttered "That's for muscles and it's illegal, obaa-chan," only to be ignored by the old lady. Fine, so now Ryoma was her grandchild. She knew she was sulking. So she felt like sulking, so why bother?

"Milk," He answered.

He smirked as he caught a glimpse of Sakuno's lips tilting up behind the brim of her mug. So she was listening, huh?

The elder Ryuzaki scratched her head, causing rare strands of gray hair to loosen off her ponytail. Sakuno smiled as she noticed the strands of hair. Her grandmother was getting old, and she just loved her grandmother too much to let the old lady tire her bones out. But knowing Sumire, the younger Ryuzaki let it off.

"Speaking of which, Ryoma. Didn't you happen to receive any letters from us? Sakuno here had been waiting for like a lifetime to hear any news from you. Momoshiro said that the e-mails he sent were never replied. We were kind of relieved that you still managed to call us from time to time."

Said woman blushed and suddenly found the white drink in her mug was somewhat incredibly interesting at that moment. Did her grandmother _had _to mention that? How embarrassing.

Ryoma suppressed a grin as he pushed himself off the counter and walked towards the table to retrieve his cap. He slapped the cap back onto his head.

"That gay former manager of mine confiscated every single letter I ever received, and even hacked into my mails. He was fired just last year because of harassment."

This time, he didn't appreciate the other smile he found lingering on Sakuno's lips which was yet again, hidden behind the mug. He chose to ignore her anyway. And with a blank face, he managed to mutter something before he bowed slightly to his former coach and walked out of the front door without forgetting his tennis bag.

Ryuzaki Sumire laughed.

Ryuzaki Sakuno blushed.

"_Besides, steroids can shrink a man's whoo-hah. Mada mada dane, sensei."_

* * *

><p>Sakuno loved her senpais, especially Eiji and Momo. But not that day. Somehow they managed to get her to play tennis with them, right after she finished her presentation. It wasn't anything out of the norm, really. But what happened after she'd arrived at the tennis courts was definitely out of the norm.<p>

Her? Play with THE Echizen Ryoma?

She tried to talk herself out of this mess and then she heard him. The deep timbre of his voice never failed to make her stomach feel as if it was doing somersaults, and while he said that, his eyes were scrutinizing the strings of his racket. "Don't tell me you still hate me."

Yes, she did still hate him despite what happened the night before. And she wanted to prove it through tennis. Like it or not, he was going to have to suffer by playing a tennis match with her. And she wasn't going to make it easy for him. But seriously, she was in no mood for tennis that day.

"Sakuno-chan to serve!" the red-headed senpai of hers was being very annoying that day.

And Ryuzaki Sakuno rarely gets annoyed with people.

She clasped her hands together and prayed for the gods to let her at least win a match from her opponent smirking at her from the other side of the net.

"Nya, Sakuno-chan! You can serve now!" The neko senpai continued, testing her patience.

Sakuno inhaled deeply, and exhaled to relax herself. Another word from both her senpais watching her play, and she swore she would go apeshit insane.

As she tossed the tennis ball high into the air, she just prayed for time to stop, so that she could escape. But knowing that she lived in an all-too-reality world where pigs were pigs and Eiji-senpai was Eiji-senpai, she knew she was in deep, deep trouble as she caught Ryoma's arrogant hazel eyes staring back at her.

_Oh joy._

* * *

><p>"Oi, Echizen! You're using your twist serve? That's mean, you know! Really mean!" Momo called out as he noticed the familiar stance of the tennis prince.<p>

Sakuno closed her eyes as she felt the ball fly past her. She opened them and resisted the urge to burst into tears as she heard Eiji call out the obvious. "Game Echizen! Six games to zero!"

That and also the fact that Ryoma was looking at her, that infamous smirk of his directed at her while looking impossibly handsome; also made her want to cry out "NO fair!" while lying on the court stomping her heels as if she was an ill-behaved child. And she actually felt quite rebellious too.

"H-How could you, Ryoma-kun?" she murmured instead and walked to the other side of the court to face him.

Ryoma almost laughed as she came up to him wearing a pout and a half cap. She looked a lot like karupin when she was upset.

"You used Twist Serve in all of your service games and you even used Cyclone Smash on me…" she narrowed her eyes, her cheeks burning either from embarrassment, exhaustion, or both.

She balled her small hand and pounded his chest as she lowered her face. "I-It's… really not fair, Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma still had that smirk on his face as he tilted her face up by the chin. Sakuno frowned as she mumbled something inaudibly.

"What? I can't hear you, Ryuzaki." He said as he ignored the two senpais wolf whistling by the benches.

Sakuno stared at him squarely into his eyes. She couldn't believe she'd said it, but she couldn't back up now.

"I-I said stop smirking a-at me like that."

The statement only caused his amusement to reach up several notches.

"What are you gonna do?"

The next thing he heard was a blur because the next thing he knew, Sakuno was pressing her warm lips against his.

The two senpais cleared their throats loudly and irritatingly as Ryoma wrapped his arms around Sakuno's waist, lifted her to her tiptoes and kissed her very, very hungrily. As they both were immersed in the moment, the two senpais decided to give their favorite kouhais a break.

And so the tennis court was left with a kissing couple, plus a small moan from Sakuno.

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_I'll kiss that smirk off of you."_

* * *

><p>Sakuno wrapped her arms around the strong lean figure in front of her. Leaning against the counter of the small kitchen, Ryoma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and hugged her closer. The woman in his arms smiled as she snuggled against his bare chest, and smiled shyly as she felt the fabric of his shirt she was wearing without anything underneath it; which stopped mid-thigh.<p>

"So that was why you didn't reply my letters…"

She could feel him nod slightly.

"He didn't give me those letters even after I fired him." He murmured against her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Sakuno laughed, and instantly the sound of her laughter filled his chest with a contented feeling. He grumbled as she couldn't seem to stop herself from laughing.

"Real creepy."

Sakuno looked up into his face and lightly kissed him on the lips. Ryoma turned her around so that she had her back leaned against the counter.

"Ryoma-kun!" She let out a surprised laugh as he sat her onto the counter top.

To silence her laughter, he claimed her lips again as she wrapped her legs around his waist. _'Mine mine mine…' _He told himself as he ran his hands over her naked thighs. He hated Sakuno, for making him feel something he found very troublesome; love.

And she hated Ryoma, for making it impossible for her to say no to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm gonna be suffering from nosebleeds from this day on. Can't help it, it's one of the rarest times when I write cheesy stuff.**


End file.
